Various electronic devices, such as security or surveillance systems, may be used in premises, such as a household, an office, or an industrial establishment, to secure entrances, occupants, and/or other valuable goods in the premises. The electronic devices may also serve to interface between visitors and occupants of the premises. For instance, when a visitor arrives at household premises, the visitor may press a doorbell button at an entrance of the premises, which may output a bell or tune from the doorbell to an occupant of the household premises. When the bell or tune is played, the occupant may become aware of the arrival of a visitor at the household premises. In certain scenarios, the doorbell may be integrated with the security or surveillance system of the premises. For example, a camera (such as a CCTV camera) associated with a surveillance system may capture images of the visitor. The captured images of the visitor may be displayed to the occupant of the premises via an electronic device situated inside the premises or associated with the occupant. However, such existing systems may not provide a user-centric experience customized to both the visitor and the occupant(s) of the premises. An advanced eco-system may be required to not only enhance security of the premises, but also provide a platform that may augment usability of a smart security system while providing an enhanced experience to the end-users.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.